


Be Human

by spearmercury



Category: THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spearmercury/pseuds/spearmercury
Summary: Drabble for android!Rui and android!Michio





	Be Human

"... So, in the end the human won?"

Rui stared at the building that will be destroyed completely. He could feel the rubble fell on his metallic face. He wondered why he was programmed to 'feel' every touch. To make a stronger android, wouldn't it be better if they couldn't register any pain?

No. His purpose was to be more human.

"Yes. There is no way for us to win anymore."

The robotic voice can be heard from the broken voice changer. It was damaged beyond repair, Michio couldn't repair it anymore with the tools around him. Unlike Rui, he was a prototype, so he couldn't register any pain or feeling--but he was seen as 'incomplete' by his creator.

"Sigh. So we're just going to wait here?"

Just like Michio's voice changer, their bodies are broken beyond repair. Rui lost more than half of his body. While Michio didn't seem as destroyed as Rui, his power generator broke down so he couldn't move anything beside his right hand--and soon his whole body.

They couldn't escape from the slowly collapsed building, they didn't want to. Rui was tired of fighting--he prefer that this is the end for him.

Being robot is tiring.

"If we were human, do you think we'll be happier?" Rui asked Michio, but the other robot just stared blankly at him, not understanding the question.

"... I don't know. I wasn't programmed to have feeling, I didn't understand what is it to be 'happy'." Michio explained. He was installed with the latest A.I. back then, but emotions weren't be able to be programmed yet, so the question couldn't be answered with his database.

"...but if Maita-kun is happy, probably I will, too." Michio smiled, the only reaction program installed in his system.

Upon looking at Michio's smile, Rui can't help it but to smile. Although they'll be destroyed, Rui felt like this is the happiest moment. He's resting at Michio's lap, the android who he fell for. It was painful to fell in love with an android who wasn't programmed with emotions, so they couldn't love back--but it was enough.

It was enough back then and Rui couldn't ask for more.

Michio, despite not understanding Rui's behavior, didn't mind with it. Somehow, there is some static electricity current that he couldn't understand. Probably his A.I. was learning something from Rui, but he couldn't understand yet.

"Maybe, this weird electric current is the 'happiness' you are talking about." Michio expressed it with his flat expression. He patted Rui's head, the blonde android always said that he enjoyed it and it made him 'happy'. "I wished we could be operating a little longer, so I can learn what does it mean."

The words destroyed Rui's feeling a little bit, because he himself wished they could live longer--just the two of them.

'Live', just like the humans.

"If we were humans, I'm sure we'll be going out. Going to the amusement park, or even aquarium, or maybe museum? Mister Hazama will like museum better, right?" Rui tried to raised his left hand, some of his fingers were destroyed in the fight.

Rui touched Michio's synthetic hair.

"Maybe you're right. You understand it better than me." Michio stared at Rui, oil was dropping from his broken eyes. "...it seems I only have a little bit of battery left."

Rui heard a beeping sound came from Michio. As the latest model, he had his own power generator that would last even without being charged.

"Do you want me to turn off your system, Maita-kun?"

Rui nodded. Although he wished that he could live longer, he knew his program wouldn't be able to contain the feeling he created when he saw Michio no longer working. In the end, he'll be destroyed--but he wanted to be destroyed in the most peaceful state.

"... Good night, Maita-kun."

Michio's A.I. learned, before the humans are sleeping, they always say that word. Rui told him a lot of thing, his A.I. was developed thanks to Rui. He was sure, his oil container broke down because of that weird and uncomfortable electricity current.

Probably it was the 'sadness' Rui used to describe.

Michio shut down Rui's system, turning off every program that run inside him. Upon seeing the light in Rui's eyes went out, Michio's eyes stared blankly without light.

The building collapsed down. The human won completely.


End file.
